


JohnTen 2

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Fucking, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Red Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 20





	JohnTen 2

Johnny pulls out from Ten. He lied down next to his lover and kissed him on his cheeks.

"I love you" he told him. Ten turns his head to Johnny and gave him a hug. He leans closer to his lover's neck and teasingly kisses.

Johnny let out chuckle and looks at Ten, both of them kissed each other once more. The older one slowly enters his tongue inside the other one, Ten slowly closes his eyes as he moves his finger's on the older one's chest.

Johnny smirks, he later pulls Ten on top of him. "Why do you crave for more?" he asks. Ten just smiled at him, positioning himself. He lift himself up and slowly going down, letting his lover's manhood enter him.

The younger one lets out a soft moan as the manhood enters, He held on Johnny's hand's, interwine together. He started moving on top of him and it made the other one groans.

"Baby...ughh" Johnny utters, he places their hand at Ten's back while the younger one speeds up his face. "T-Ten...fuck, I'm coming" he told him.

Ten, smilingly glance at his lover, he made him hush before he fasten himself. "Hold it" he utters.

Johnny couldn't hold it anymore, he releases it inside Ten. He later, change their position, The older one sits up, now facing his lover. He widens Ten's legs to make it better for him to enter himself deeply.

The younger one moans when Johnny pushes his himself closer to him. He grabs on to Johnny as the older one thrust much more deeper into him.

"Shit!" Ten cursed when he felt the older one release inside of him again, later Ten himself came too. Both of them didn't stopped and started kissing each other. 

"Wait" Johnny uttered. He made Ten move away from him. He then moves himself to the corner of his bed and immediately pulls Ten to sit on him.

The older one began thrust again as Ten holds on to him tightly. He thrusts deeper as Ten moans loudly, he can feel his insides breaking him as Johnny moves. Ten places his head on Johnny's shoulder, he began to bite the older one. 

"I want you more" he seductively whispers to his lover. Johnny chuckled and did what he was told. The older one stood up and leaned Ten to the wall, he raises his lover's other legs and began thrusting. 

Ten could feel it more, the lewdness inside him, as he drawn himself into Johnny. He couldn't ask for more than this. He felt that he was really loved by his boyfriend whenever they did this, he feel safe and secure with him. He doesn't want this to end. He want to stay like even if he it would hurt him. He doesn't want to lose Johnny, he wants to be there for him yet he can't do anything but to cherish his moments with him before leaving. It scares Ten but he has too. He has to leave Johny for his family.

Later, Johnny pulls out from Ten after putting him down. The younger one's legs trembles amd fell on the floor, which made the older one carry him and placed him on bed.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem to be more quiet than you were" Johnny ask, holding Ten's face. The younger one glance at him and shake his head. "I'm fine....I'm just sleepy" he replies.

Ten then position himself to sleep. Johnny let's out a sigh as he looks at the younger one.

"Ten, we need to talk" the younger looks at him as he tries to sit up. Johnny sits on his bed and holds on to Ten's hands. "Ten, I'm sorry" he starts.

Ten confusingly looks at his lover, nervous about what he will say. "W-Why?" he stutters.

Johnny looks down and sighs before facing his lover again. "I'm going to Chicago maybe next week for an event. I'm really sorry for not telling you"

Ten forms an "o" as he stares at his lover. He doesn't know what to feel or to do. Maybe it's fine for him but half of him doesn't seem fine with it—in short, he is confused. He doesn't what to feel or do about it. It's like the same thing with his case, he still doesnt know how to tell Johnny about leavng him.


End file.
